The invention relates to a continuously controllable drive having a form-fitting power transmission system as a result of a discontinuous engagement of paired teeth.
Drives with a variable transmission ratio usually serve to extend the speed range at the output shaft in the case of a limited speed range or a predetermined speed at the input shaft. In particular, internal combustion engines of motor vehicles whose effective speed range is small relative to the operating range of the vehicle, require a transmission gear.
Continuously controllable drives have the advantage of offering a higher degree of operating ease and of permitting the operation of the driving source in the consumption-optimized or performance-optimized range, independently of the required output speed. So far, continuously controllable drives have been characterized by low efficiency values and/or high production costs.